Enemies Of The Heir BEWARE
by ThePotterGirls1298
Summary: Luna Lovegood and her adopted sister Hadley are different from you and me in many ways. For one, they wear orange radishes as earrings and anemone-flowers for hair accesories. For another, they're witches. Read their first year adventures featuring pranking, petrifying, and person-saving.
1. Prologue

Hadley McKinnon sat on the bank of Northbury stream. There wasn't much a six-year-old orphan could do around here. Especially when nobody liked you.

Currently, she was writing in a small, black, leather-covered journal, which, according to the owners of the orphanage, had been her mother's.

_'deer jernal, _

_today a noo gerl caim too the orfanaj. i had a dreem last nite. i wuz wocking in a foorist and i saw a big monstur thair. i woke up reely scaird._

_-Hadley'_

She scooted a little further down the stream to put some distance between her and some vile orphan boys, Andrew and Deacon. Her hand stopped writing for a moment when she heard shouting up the hill. She rolled her eyes.

_Boys_, she thought. She sucked on the end of her pen for a moment as she decided on what to write. In the end she drew a picture captioned 'mie dreem abowt da monstur'.

Suddenly, her journal was snatched out of her hand by certain sneaky eight-year-old that goes by the name of Andrew.

"What's this supposed to be?" Deacon asked, looking at her monster. "A pillow?"

"HEY!" she yelled. "Give that back!"

"If you want it," Andrew sneered. "Come and get it."  
Laughing horridly, he tossed it into the stream. Hadley tried desperately to catch it, but she slipped and fell in too!

The stream was to deep for a small six-year-old. The freezing water pierced her skin as she pulled herself back up onto the bank.

By the time she crawled her way out of the water, Andrew and Deacon fled from the stream. Hadley quickly found her journal, and plopped down on the grass. She found, to her great surprise and immense confusion, that she dried within seconds. Unfortunately, her lovely journal was ruined. But she kept it anyway. She went up to the orphanage and wrapped in a towel. Hadley hid it in one of her drawers.

The rest of the day dragged on and on, and Hadley soon found herself lying in her bed. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

Early the next morning, Hadley was shaken awake by Madame DeGraaf, an orphanage helper.

"Wake up, Hadley," she said smiling. "There is a family downstairs waiting for you."

Hadley gasped. Did this mean what she thought it did? That someone was here to adopt her? After four years in this little slice of hell, an actual family? She sprung out of bed.

Excitedly, she dressed as fast as possible. She ran into the girls' bathroom and brushed her teeth and her hair. Hadley fixed a pink and white bow that matched her dress into her curly blonde hair.

She rushed downstairs, and saw a very strange looking man. He had white hair the texture of candy floss, and he was wearing deep blue robes with a satin sash. His eyes were slightly crossed as he looked at Hadley kindly. He had a small girl that looked about Hadley's age with him. She had straggly, dirty blonde hair, which made Hadley's messy curls seem very sleek and smooth, silver-gray eyes, and had strange, orange, radish-looking things for earrings.

"Hello dear,'' the man smiled. "I am Xenophilius Lovegood, and this is my daughter, Luna." Luna Lovegood stuck out her hand.

"How do you do?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you," Hadley answered.

"I have something important to tell you," Luna declared.

"Okay," Hadley said.

Luna yanked Hadley by her arm straight out of the door, down the stone-lined path, across the grass, and underneath a large willow tree.

"You're a witch," said Luna.

"A witch?"

"Mmhuh."

"I don't believe you."

Luna's smile widened.

"Have you ever done anything impossible? When you're angry or scared?"

Hadley thought back to yesterday morning. She nodded.

"See," Luna said. "But before you enter our world, you must know something."

"What?"

"How your parents died."  
Hadley took a breath.

"Okay."

"Just after we were born, an evil wizard tried to take over the world." Hadley looked into her eyes. She noticed that she apparently disliked blinking. "His name was," she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "He-Who-Must-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He killed so ma great witches and wizards, like your parents. But on Halloween, 1981, he went to the Potter house and killed Lily and James Potter. He tried to kill their son, Harry, but he couldn't. Then he disappeared."

"Wow," was all Hadley could say.

"Well, now that you know, we'd best be going," Luna said, hopping up. "Mummy would love to meet you."


	2. Happy Birthdayish

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

"Luna!" Hadley shouted. "LUNA!" After five years together, the friendship between the two had grown immensely.

"Yes?" she asked dreamily, coming through the door of their room on the third floor.

"I need the paint."

"Why?"

"I had a dream last night. M-mum was in it." The memory of her adopted mother, Natasha Lovegood, still made her slightly teary-eyed. The reason for this is that Hadley and Luna witnessed her horrible death two years ago.

Luna pulled the large bucket of paint out from underneath her bed. She had the habit of placing things in strange places.

Hadley grabbed a paintbrush, and after four hours, she stepped back to look at the wall above her bed. She had painted her and and Mrs. Lovegood holding hands and flying above the clouds. The sky was painted with magnificent blues, pinks, purples, oranges, and reds. The bright gold sun hung right in the center of the painting

"It's beautiful," Luna distantly said.

Hadley stole a look at the clock, and saw that it was 10:37 pm!

"Merlin's beard, Luna!" exclaimed Hadley. "Why didn't you tell me it was this late?"

"I didn't know," Luna said simply.

"Well, we should be getting to bed. We have a big day tomorrow after all." Tomorrow was August 31, in other words, the celebration of her twelfth birthday. She really didn't like the Hogwarts school governors for not letting her go to Hogwarts in 1991 instead of 1992. All because her birthday was a day after the start of the term! They would also be going to Diagon Alley, where witches and wizards bought school supplies and other wizarding necessities. They soon fell asleep, and, as usual, woke up just in time to watch the sun rise.

At 7:34, they walked downstairs to the kitchen/dining room.

"Since it is your birthday, I will make the breakfast," Luna declared.

Daddy came downstairs, and they all ate Luna's fabulous breakfast of scrambled eggs and frosted cinnamon rolls.

Around eight o'clock, there was a soft knock on the front door.

Red-haired Mrs. Molly Weasley, mother of seven, was standing in the doorway holding a package wrapped in blue paper.

"Hello, Xenophilius," she said warmly. "I knew it was almost Hadley's birthday, so I decided to bring this over before I head off to Diagon Alley today."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hadley smiled. Every Christmas and birthday came with a present from the Weasley family. Each time, it was hand or homemade.

Daddy and Mrs. Weasley talked for a few minutes, then she apparated (traveling from one place to another by spinning on the spot) back to the Burrow, her home.

"I guess it's time for presents, then!" Luna said happily. She ran all five of the staircases in their black, rook-shaped home, and soon came back down with two packages.

"This one here is from me," Luna stated, indicating to the one wrapped in light yellow paper. Hadley took it and found it very heavy. She unwrapped it and saw that it was a jewelry box made from reddish wood. Inside the box was a necklace with real sapphires, a bracelet made from pale pink beads, a silver ring with the words love, faith, and hope (the Lovegood family motto) inscribed on it. Lastly, there was a white, anemone looking flower. Hadley looked at Luna, very confused.

"It's a dirigigible plum blossom. It changes color to match the clothes of the person wearing it. Daddy charmed it for me so that it will never fade, wilt, or die," Luna answered.

Next she opened Mrs. Weasley's gift and found that it was a box of her delectable home-made fudge. Lastly, she opened Daddy's.

"It's Aria Netholin's Everlasting, Color Changing, Erasable Paint. This clear paint instantly dries and takes away the paint," Daddy said.

"Thank you so, so much," Hadley smiled. She clipped in the blossom into her white blonde hair, and it turned pink with white tips.

Luna and Hadley went upstairs, and changed into day clothes to go to Diagon Alley. Luna was wearing a blue, ruffled skirt, a light purple t-shirt, and a blue and purple bandana as a headband. Hadley wore a black shirt with a pink butterfly, denim blue jeans, and her, now pink and black, clip.

They walked downstairs, and each grabbed hold of Daddy's hands. Within seconds, they were both whisked away by side-along apparation.


	3. Diagon Alley

Author's Note: Alright, I received a lovely review from a reader that pointed out a few mistakes. Thank you, Lady Elizabeth of New York for pointing those out. As of now, I will change from bold to regular. So with out further adieu, here is the next chapter based off of J. K. ROWLING'S HARRY POTTER! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

~0~0~0~

The familiar crushing sensation occurred where your lungs tried to contract and your heart seemed to explode. Just when it felt like you would pass out from holding your breath, your heart expanded, and you breathed deeply as if you just ran a marathon.

They walked down the bustling streets of Diagon Alley: past Apothecary, where they bought standard, first year potion-making kits, in front of Dervish and Banges, where they saw many children and teens purchasing pranks, jokes, and such, and walked up to a littler store called Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Inside the shop was a short, kind-looking woman who stood Luna and Hadley up on two stools, and started fitting them into their Hogwarts robes (they had been on the letter Hadley and Luna received on their eleventh birthdays).

After Madame Malkin's, they went to Potage's Cauldron Shop to buy two pewter cauldrons. Then, they went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. There, they bought two brass telescopes, two sets of brass scales, and two sets of glass phials.

After these shops, they went to Ollivander's Wand Shop (Makers of fine wands since 302 B.C.). After Luna tried three times, she received a unicorn tail hair, cherry wood wand. Hadley, however, literally tried every single wand Mr. Ollivander had, but not a single one worked. She tried for three and a half hours, before Mr. Ollivander decided to make a wand specifically for her. He went into the back room with Hadley, and together, they created the perfect wand.

"What kind of wand is it?" Luna asked as they walked down the street.

"It's amazing, really," Hadley said. "It's made from redwood with copper and pure gold laced in. And its core, oh it's _marvelous! _Her braided tail hair from a thestral, a hair from a sphinx, and a strand of thread from a real invisibility cloak! Isn't it wonderful!"

"Wow...that's brilliant!" Luna exclaimed. "Does it work well."

"Beautifully."

They walked to Magical Menagerie, where Hadley bought Siamese cat named Tammy. Then, they trio went next door to Eeylope's Owl Emporium where Luna bought great horned owl and named it Artemis. They stopped to have ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. While they ate, (Luna had cherry cheesecake ice cream and Hadley had orange sherbet) Hadley spotted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and a bushy-haired girl, but she was too nervous to go up and speak with them. She did, however, point them out to Luna and Daddy, but they had to leave, so they didn't get to talk to them either.

They went to Flourish and Blotts bookshop and saw Gilderoy Lockhart (Daddy, Luna, and Hadley thought he was a bit to full of himself to really care about him, which was quite something for Luna because she was nice to everyone). They passed the Weasleys, and Hadley secretly slipped half of her savings (23 galleons, 13 sickles, and 18 knuts) into Mrs. Weasley's money bag that she had momentarily set on a table. The Lovegood family vault had plenty of money anyway. When their great uncle Phineas died, he was a rich, unmarried man, and left them nearly 500,000 galleons! (If you don't think that's a lot, it would be 2,500,000 pounds!) The twenty-five-ish would not be missed.

They bought their books, said goodbye to the Weasley family, and were whisked away once more by side-along apparition (which their animals didn't like much), and ate lunch. Luna and Hadley worked together to make a lovely salad of iceberg and romanian lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, boiled egg slices, and bits of sliced ham. They ate on their flat roof to enjoy the warmth of the summer, which would soon fade into a chilly autumn. After they did so, Luna and Hadley began to pack.

"Robes on the bottom, then the books, potion kit, and some Muggle clothes," Hadley muttered as she packed. She also stuck her jewelry box inside. Then they collapsed on their beds.

Luna fell asleep quickly, but Hadley lay awake. She wished that Professor Dumbledore had let her come to Hogwarts last year. After all, her birthday was September 7th. Isn't that close enough?

_Oh well, _she thought. Tomorrow they'd be heading to Platform 9 3/4 to get on the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts. She felt Tammy spring up on her bed and bat her across the head. Hadley could tell she wanted to be petted. As Hadley did so, Tammy purred contently and arched her back. Hadley smiled. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Author's Note: Okay, so I still don't have a beta... If you would like to be one, I welcome you. I also I have never, nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

Hadley awoke abruptly to Tammy pouncing on her stomach.

"Tammy!" Hadley shouted. Tammy's claws had been out when she jumped. Hadley saw Luna sitting on her bed, seemingly awoken by Hadley's shout.

They both got out of bed and dressed. Hadley pulled out a multicolored splotch dress, paired with pink leggings, striped knee-high socks, and pink converse. Luna dressed in a white dress with and orange peacoat and floral ballet flats. They hopped down the two flights of stairs into kitchen/dining room, and ate pancakes, scrambled eggs, blueberries, strawberries, and watermelon for breakfast.

Then, at 7:45, they went all around the house, trying to make sure they had everything. Luna then went upstairs to do something or another, while Hadley took a long, relaxing walk outside. when she returned home, Hadley tried out Aria Netholin's paint for roughly an hour.

At about ten forty-five, Daddy stepped outside with Luna and Hadley, and raised his wand toward the sky. A giant, purple, triple-decker bus came flying out of nowhere: the Knight Bus.

They boarded the bus.

"Hello, Stan," said Luna. Stan Shumpike was the 18 year old conductor of the Knight Bus. They all boarded the bus, and held on tightly.

The bus shot out from the Lovegood household. They moved along through the cities, towns, and countryside at a rather alarming speed. Every now and then, it would stop abruptly so a slightly green-faced passenger could leave the Knight Bus.

At about 10:55, they arrived at King's Cross station. Daddy paid, and together they hauled their trunks into trolleys, sprinted through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and boarded the train. Hadley and Luna said goodbye to Daddy, and went off down the train in search of an empty compartment.

They opened the door to a half full compartment.

"Hi," Hadley said pleasantly. "Can we sit here?"

The group of people in the compartment seemed to look Hadley and Luna up and down. It might have been the the dirigible plum blossom or the earrings, or maybe Luna's butterbeer cork necklace, but a girl with strawberry blonde hair said, "Sorry, but some of our friends are in the bathroom."

"Alright," Luna said. The pair left.

They received the same attitude in quite a few compartments. Finally, they reached an empty one at the very back of the train.

Before long, the compartment door slid open and a rather tan girl with chocolate brown eyes behind a pair of glasses and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail walked in.

"Uh, hi," she said, eyeing the very accessories that caused about twenty different people to reject them from their compartments. She cleared her throat. "Can I sit?"

"Sure!" Hadley said, smiling. "My name is Hadley McKinnon." The girl shook her hand.

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Danielle Shimocker," she said. "Are you two sisters?"

"Pretty much," Hadley replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh," Danielle said uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Hadley smoothly.

Over the next hour, they simply chatted. The door slid open once more.

In walked a girl with light brown, sun-streaked hair, glasses, and brown eyes, and one with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are seriously worrying about him? You've known each other since you were _three,_" said the girl with glasses.

"That's the prob-" the blue-eyed girl stopped in mid-sentence. She seemed to have noticed the trio sitting in front of her. "Uh... sorry." she said. "I thought this was our compartment."

"Yeah," the one with glasses said. "We'll be going now." They both rushed out of the door, continuing their argument.

"Okay then," Danielle said. "That was odd."

"Yeah," Hadley agreed. "Well, just to start a conversation, any clue what House you'll get into?"

"What are Houses?" asked Danielle interestedly.

"WHAT?!" Hadley yelped. "Y-you don't know what houses are?"

"Uh, no. I was raised by Muggles. But my mum's sister's family are all wizards."

"Oh, that makes sense then," Hadley said. "Well, there are four Houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Typically, Gryffindors are really brave, Ravenclaws, are intelligent, Hufflepuffs fair and loyal, and Slytherins cunning and ambitious."

"Well," Danielle said. "I think I'm more of a Gryffindor than anything else."

"Yes, you give that impression," agreed Luna, speaking for the first time in a while.

"What House would you like to be in?" inquired Danielle.

"Ravenclaw," Luna answered.

"Same," Hadley said.

"Cool."

They chatted about Houses for a bit, and Luna left to use the restroom.

"So," said Hadley. "I'm guessing you don't know what Quidditch is either."

"Nope."

"Do you want to know?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Brilliant," Hadley said. "Quidditch is a wizard sport played on broomsticks-"

"Broomsticks?!" said Danielle, quite surprised.

"Yeah, broomsticks. The game is played between two teams of seven players, with three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper and a Seeker on each side. There are four balls in Quidditch. One Quaffle, two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. The pitch has six hoops, three at either end, and points are scored when a Chaser puts the Quaffle through one of the opposition's hoops. Ten points for each time a Chaser scores. The Keeper tries to prevent the opposing Chasers scoring. The Bludgers are big, metal balls slightly smaller than the Quaffle. They fly around the pitch trying to hit the players. The Beaters of both teams have these small clubs like rounders bats and try to hit the Bludgers away from their teammates and toward to other team's players. The Golden Snitch is a tiny gold ball about the size of a large walnut, with little silver wings. It's the Seeker's job to capture the Snitch, which ends the game and earns the Seeker's team 150 points. The 150 point advantage can often overwhelm an opposing advantage, and unless the game goes on for a long time can be the sole cause of a victory."

"Wow..." said Danielle. "That's-"

"Amazing, right?"

"Definitely."

"I should go find Luna. She's been gone for way too long."

As Hadley walked out the compartment door, she ran straight into two girls: Ginny Weasley and the girl who was in Diagon Alley with Harry Potter.

"There not in here either!" cried the bushy haired girl.

"Hermione," said Ginny. "I'm sure they sent an owl to the school. Harry Potter has enough common sense to do so."

"I know, but I can't help but worry!"

"Come on. Let's keep looking."

With that they left the compartment and continued down the train.

Just after they left, Luna walked in the door.

"What took you so long?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, I was having a lovely conversation with a very kind girl. She and I were talking about the differences between Ogglebedays and Obladerays when I realized that you might be worried so I came back here. Who was that girl with Ginny?" she said.

"Hermione Granger," Hadley replied. "They were looking for Ron and Harry Potter."

"Mmm," said Luna in response. She sat down next to Danielle and pulled out _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander.

For the rest of the trip, Hadley, Luna, and Danielle Shimocker devoured sweets from the candy trolley and talked about everything there is to talk about (it is a rather long train ride). At one point they were discussing Quidditch again and the likeliness of the Appleby Arrows pulling up in the League. By then, Danielle was mainly listening with Luna to Hadley go on and on about it since she had no idea what she was talking about.

"-so they'll _have_ to beat the Kestrals. If they don't they'll be right down next to the Cannons in the League," Hadley concluded. Danielle just kinda stared at her.

Author's Note: So really, if you want to beta, please ask! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. The (Not Really) Complete Sorting

**_NEW POINT OF VEIW_**

Kristin Lestrange, Hogwarts Express, 8:04 p.m.

Kristin Nicole LeAnn Lestrange sat, bored as she could possibly be, in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The other people in her compartment were her sister who wasn't her sister (she wasn't adopted, pretty much a foster kid), a girl named Katelyn Grant, a boy named Joshua Rice, Ethan Thomason, and two twin girls, Katelin and Lindsey Caderen. Kristin was doodling in her copy of _Voyages with Vampires _as the others talked about things that didn't particularly make her want to engage herself in the conversation. Finally, the train came to a stop.

Everyone clambered off the train, and a calling of "Firs' years over 'ere!" rang throughout the crowd. The first years were lead to a lake, where they sailed across the water on little boats.

The first years all got out of their boats and stepped onto the damp, rocky ground. Hagrid walked up to the large oak door and knocked three times.

The doors swung open to reveal a stern looking woman who looked to be in her late fifties. She had black hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said. "I can handle them from here." Hagrid walked past them and into the Entry Hall.

The woman spoke again, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Mcgonagall deputy Headmistress and teacher of Transfiguration. Here at Hogwarts, you will be sorted into one of the four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. At Hogwarts, your House will be like an extended family.

"Now please follow me. I will come back to retrieve you when we are ready to Sort you."

"So how _do_ they Sort you?" asked a girl from the front of the front. I was standing in the back, looking all of the other students. Most people shrugged, but one boy with copper colored hair said, "My brother said that it was some sort of test." I, of course, knew he was wrong. I had overheard Brandon, my brother, telling my mother years ago that he had to try something on to get Sorted. It was less worrying, but worrying all the same.

McGonagall was back. She led all of us into the Great Hall.

It was huge! It seemed not to have a ceiling, and there were floating candles suspended over the four House tables and the staff table.

We were led to the front to the front of the Hall until we stood directly in front of a raised platform. McGonagall placed a four-legged stool on it, and set a patched and dirty hat atop it.

A rip appeared by the brim and it began to sing,

_"A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_Hogwarts Castle was built with secrets still unknown._

_Children came from all around to the Founders four:_

_Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_Slytherin and Gryffindor._

_Typically, Hufflepuffs are very curious and loyal._

_ Are fair and kind, and unafraid of toil._

_Ravenclaws have creativity and are very smart_

_Gryffindors are the courageous and are brave at heart._

_The Slytherins are ambitious and are rather keen._

_They're cunning and smart, and live to succeed._

_You can have your bowlers black_

_And your top hats tall,_

_But I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

Kristin nearly snorted. A hat. They had to try on a freaking _hat? _That's pathetic!

McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Abram, Colette."

A small girl (Kristin would never have guessed she was eleven) with bouncy blonde ringlets and grayish blue eyes like rain water took small, timid steps to the stool, sat, had the hat placed on her head and waited. The sorting hat fell down over her eyes, making her look quite foolish. Kristin then realized she would probably look somewhat like that and groaned inwardly.

The hat shouted after just a minute, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and a grin spread across the girl's face. She rushed off, hair jumping with her every step.

"Adams, Brielle" and "Beittes, Skyler" also went to Hufflepuff. "Carter, Elizabeth", however, became the very first Gryffindor. (The second most pathetic House, in Kristin's opinion). "Thomason, Ethan"... Hufflepuff. Caderen, Katelin"... Gryffindor. "Caderen, Lindsey"... Ravenclaw.

"Clayson, Damian" was made Slytherin and "Creevey, Colin" went to Gryffindor. Kristin was beginning to feel quite bored. Couldn't they just get to the dang "L's" already!

Two Slytherins, one Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor, and two Ravenclaws later, "Lestrange, Kristin" was called out in McGonagall's strong Scottish accent. She knew what they were all thinking: _Obviously Slytherin. _Well, Kristin certainly hoped so.

The hat did go over her eyes and also made her feel just as ridiculous as the others looked.

_Uh, _she thought. _Hey, Mr. Hat. Um... I'd like to be a Slytherin, if that's okay. _She cursed herself. Kristin Nicole LeAnne Lestrange was _not _shy. She was no Hufflepuff.

A small voice in the back of her mind spoke. _Yes, I'm quite aware of that. You would make a good Slytherin. You're certainly cunning and ambitious enough. But there is something else there. Something more. You're very brave and chivalrous... loyalty? Possibly... but there is one thing above the rest. Hmmm..._

_ I have made up my mind._

The hat shouted for all to hear:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Author's Note: I know, I know. I'm such a horrible human being who doesn't deserve to walk on the face of the earth. But I am going to update at least twice a week, so don't you worry. I'll be through this book in no time and on to others. Now that I'm back, I need a beta. Any volunteers?


	6. The (Even Less) Complete Sorting

**_NEW POINT OF VIEW _**

Hadley McKinnon, 8:40ish, Great Hall

"LaMorra, Matthew," said Professor McGonagall. A short boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes stepped nervously onto the risen platform. After a few moments, the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" He walked to the table, blatantly relieved.

Next, Luna's name was called.

"Please be Ravenclaw, please be Ravenclaw," Hadley whispered. Luna's Sorting was the longest yet. For almost four minutes, Luna sat with the Hat sitting on her head.

Hadley let out a sigh of relief as the Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" Then, her name came, the moment she dreaded most. Well, that may be overreacting, but still, she wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

She sat down on the stool as the Hat was placed on her mass of blonde, tangled curls.

_'Hmmm,'_ a voice in the back of her head said. _'Well, what do we have here? Another McKinnon, eh? But in the Lovegood family now... Well, I know where you belong:_' "RAVENCLAW!" Smiling like mad, Hadley skipped off the platform and to the Ravenclaw table.

Author's Note: I know, I know, "WHY WOULD YOU UPLOAD SUCH A FREAKING SHORT CHAPTER YOU IDIOT!" But the next one is going to be superdupersuperdupersuperdup er long! I PPPPRRRRROOOOMMMIIIISSEEE! I'll write later, my lovelies! *waves goodbye*.


End file.
